The forgotten Hero
by Kyuubi is Pimpin
Summary: After the 2nd Titan war Percy Jackson is Forgotten by everybody except for the big three,Nico,Thaila,and a shocker Artemis.
1. The mystery man

**I do not own PJO and HOO never happened.**

Third pov

A hooded Man with a staff and on top of the staff is a hologram of a clock then changed to an Ace of spades then changed again to a wave , and then a wind in the night then turned into space expanding, was standing in front of a grave stone that said:

_Here lies Percy Jackson the Hero of Olympus defeater of Kronos and son of Poseidon._

On the head stone is all of his battles and the point of when he died, it showed Zeus striking Percy with his master bolt. As the person was looking at this particular part of the head stone five people walked up to the mysterious man. One was a man that looked to be in his nineties in a suit that had space going forward and backward in seconds, the man is Chronos, primordial of time. The second is a man that looked like Zeus but older, this man is Uranus, primordial of the sky, the third was a woman that had a dress on that was so black that if you looked close enough you can see the shadows pull towards her, she is Nyx, primordial of the night. the second last was a man that was a brute at 6'11'' and had on a suit that showed the faces of the dammed this man is Tartarus ruler of the darkest part of the underworld. The final person is, Zeus, King of the gods 

Chronos spoke first " Hello. Did you know Perseus Jackson?" " yes I knew him very well" Zeus looked at the two people expressionless but thought ' Who is this man and why is He feel stronger than Gaea?'

**Who is the stranger? What is with the staff? Find out in the next chapter! KiP out! **


	2. Love and throne attained

Chapter 2

Uranus spoke next. "You are obviously a god ,but what god are you?" " I am not a god but the new Primordial of Time and darkness , sky, primordial of space, Gambling, seas and weapons." Zeus then thundered "YOU CAN NOT BE A PRIMORDIAL, LET ALONE OF TIME, DARKNESS, THE SKY AND SEAS WHEN MOST OF THEM ARE RIGHT HERE!" "Ah but he can, I for saw our time to give our domains to a new primordial when the Fates came to me with a prophecy:

_Time, Darkness, and Sky _

_Shall not die_

_but relinquish their power to a new person of a forgotten life_

_A king shall kneel before the new Primordial Time._

_And the King will be dethroned by the Overlord of time and his queen._

Then Zeus, ZEUS, king of the gods did two things( abet forced) 1 He knelt in front of the stranger and 2 said "what is your order my Lord?" The rest (except Chronos and The stranger) were surprised That Zeus, king of the gods bowed to this stranger, or any immortal, for that matter. "Who Are you my lord?" At that moment four flashes were seen one as bright as the sun another blue as the ocean, another as black as the night the last as silver as a ray of the moon as three gods and a goddess flashed in. The first is Apollo god of the sun, the second god is Poseidon god of the seas, the third is Hades god of the underworld, and the goddess is none other than goddess of the hunt herself, Artemis. The stranger pulled down his hood and the others gasped, his eyes were gold, but that was not what made them gasp, instead of a regular iris, his were shaped in the form of spades with a bullet hole in the middle of the spade, and the spades were red while the bullet holes were a dark black." I Have many names but you may know me as Percy Jackson, Overlord of Time, new Primordial of darkness , sky and Seas, primordial of space, Gambling, and weapons."

When he finished Artemis walked up to Percy and slapped him so hard that there was a shock wave and a boom afterwards then she hugged him with enough force that the other people could swear they heard a few bones brake. When they pulled apart they looked in to each others eyes they started to move closer to each other, there lips met in a passionate kiss that Aphrodite would be jealous of. When they pulled apart they said three words that sent them to cloud 9 "I love you." "Ahem" Apollo said in a happy-that–my-sister-has-a-man voice.

When they got to Olympus they headed to the throne room when they opened the doors the other Olympians were on their thrones when the hooded man(Percy) stepped one foot on the floor the thrones of Zeus, Hera and Artemis and others to the left of his throne moved to the left, while Artemis' throne moved to the middle right of the throne room. On the left of her throne, materialized out of space, was a throne with a clock on top surrounded by the universe, on the bottom of the throne was an ocean at high tide, surrounding the throne was every weapon ever made from the sword to The Barrett M107. They walked to the middle of the room where Hera was standing, Zeus turned to the hooded man and said in ancient Greek Έχω παραιτηθεί ο Δίας βασιλιάς των θεών και να περάσει τον τίτλο για να Πέρσι Τζάκσον. (I, Zeus, step down as king of the Gods and pass that title on to Percy Jackson) When Zeus said 'Percy Jackson' most of the gods said "Who?" Ares, God of War, Was SMILEING not smirking ,SMILEING, I TELLYOU. He walked up to Percy and… punched him in the face. "that is form when you were twelve, you little shit" to say Artemis was pissed was like saying Ares is nice.(Hey!) She pulled out an arrow and hit Ares in the Balls were they connected to his body, all the males held their balls cringing. Zeus then spoke "all hail Percy Jackson Overlord of Time and darkness , sky, primordial of space, Gambling, seas and weapons and Artemis new Queen of Olympus!" All of the gods and goddesses bowed to the new King of the gods.

**My longest chap yet! :) 781 words! The Ares thing probably got some of you and the ball shot ,it hurt just writing that! It got me too. **

**Thanx for the reviews KiP Out! **


End file.
